Infatuation
by incognita visage
Summary: How long can Kaede keep his mask from cracking? [shounen-ai, ruhana]


Title: Infatuation

Disclaimer: Nuuu! Nuffin's mine... TT

Warnings: Shounen-ai

Summary: Errrk... I hope the title helps...

Author's Notes: Another one of my bullcrap collections...

Legends:

'...' thoughts

"..." dialouge

x.:-Infatuation-:.x

Balls dribbling, sweaty bodies, Akagi's voice booming all over the gym, sneakers being rubbed against the floor, a red head running around like a moron...

Red head?

Yes, THE red head(ed-monkey)... THE Hanamichi "Genius" Sakuragi.

"do ahou..."

How could Kaede NOT notice him? His head was so vibrant and eye catching as he ran around childishly. But everyone was used to it by now, accustomed, but still very much annoyed.

But why can't Kaede get his cold icy eyes (what a description ') off him? Why can't he avert his eyes?...

Yet Sakuragi seemed to be the apple of his eyes today, (no, not because an apple is red like his head!) Or was it ONLY today?...

Hold it! Correction, today, yesterday, yesterday yesterday... to cut it short, since a month ago. So that was 1 whole grueling month of fighting all temptations and desires, and hiding behind a mask of a numb, cold-hearted bastard.

Sound easy? Think again!

Almost every night, Kaede's nose bleeds from those perverted thoughts, he has to change his bed covers once a week because of those damn wet dreams, and he gets seriously destracted when he sees anything that symbolizes Sakuragi. And boy, he was in very, very, deep trouble.

It had been affecting his play on court and his grades. If he doesn't do anything about it, not only will flunk school, get kicked out of the varsity, but loose control of his emotions.

No one never really knew what he felt, it wasn't in his nature to tell anyone what he really felt... it wasn't in his nature to talk at ALL. No one knows anything about him.

Well, they know that he is THE Kaede Rukawa, the rookie of the Shohoku Team, an all-time heartthrob, a silent yet cold person... but they are only limited to that information.

Deep inside, they don't know that behind that cold-hearted-bastard mask of his, lies a vulnerable little boy, lost in his emotions. He's got pride, lots of it, and so it took over him.

He became so cold, so that no one would see right through him, no one will know his weaknesses... and he wants to keep it that way.

He didn't exactly know how he fell inlove with that ass... he just did. And that's that.

Love knows no reason, no boundary, no gender, no age. ( i got it from an icon... me didn't copy any author here... pwomis... pish! ')

Who cared if he was gay?

No one would ever find out, as long as he remained a cold-hearted-bastard, right?

And if you truly loved someone... you would do ANYTHING, to the extent of changing your sexuality.

Maybe this was one of the reasons why he never fell inlove with his fan girls... because we was intrested in only one boy, Sakuragi Hanamichi, HIS do ahou.

But can he make him HIS?

Kaede denied the truth, that he was infatuated with a stupid, pathetic, moron like him. But his feelings grew stronger, as it drew him closer to Sakuragi.

But infatuations are temporary... so he thought he should give himself time to "straighten" himself up.

He gave himself 2 weeks, but he couldn't take it anymore. His feelings have reached the breaking point... well almost.

And thank God he had pride, and so that became his reason to fight his feelings, which kept him from going insane. He couldn't let any moron like that do ahou to mess with his emotions. After all, he was THE Kaede Rukawa.

But little by little, those feelings started to haunt him... even in his dreams.

Yes, those damn erotic and passionate dreams. He had transformed himself into a pervert!

Oh Lord, what a mess!

It won't be long until that mask... starts to crack.

"Rukawa...Rukawa..."

Kogure's voice and hand distracted Kaede's trail of thoughts from oblivion.

"Rukawa, hey, you okay? Sleepy again?"

Kaede slapped Kogure's hand away from his face, it was rather annoying.

"Tseh, shut up..."

Practice was finally over... but his session with temptation wasn't over yet. There was still the locker room...

'Damn, I can't crack up now... not there! Damn you do ahou!'

Then he felt a heavy hand slap his shoulder. And all of people, it had to be his...

"Oi! Kitsune! What are you doing here! I command you to go the locker room now!"

'He touched me... and he's inviting me to the locker room...'

"Tseh, why should I? Do ahou..."

"Damn you sly fox! Don't you answer back at me! Show some respect to the Ten-"

"Just get to the point do ahou..."

"Fine! And stop calling me that! Anyway... Gori gave me an assignment because I'm responsible-"

"More like a punishment for being the do ahou that you are..."

"Shut up! I'm closing the gym so you better get done with your business and leave! Off to the locker room!"

"Tseh, do ahou..."

Kaede pinched his left arm.

'I better get a hold of myself or I'll get a nosebleed... damn it!'

So he took his bag and walked over to the locker room. He could feel his body heat up and tense up, mixed with different emotions...

'Oh boy...'

x.:-TBC-:.x

sankyu foh weeding! reviews? flames? throw it at me! weee 


End file.
